


A Simple Proposal

by Siver



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A question, doubts and a great deal of confidence.





	A Simple Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



The spread laid out on the elegant blanket over the grass before them was magnificent—there was no doubt about that. Rausten’s kitchens were truly skilled. If anything it was all too much for a simple picnic. No, it wasn’t the spread that bothered Eirika, it was the one particular dish laid in front of her under the entirely confident gaze of L’Arachel.

“Do go on my love,” L’Arachel said. “It would not be remiss of me to say it’s my best yet.”

Eirika swallowed and tried to see something recognizable in the mass of… of food. “Best” was not encouraging under the circumstances nor was it based on history. She had always admired L’Arachel’s determination and sheer force of will. It was only that in certain particular instances she really wished she knew how to let go. To say cooking was not her forte would be an understatement.

She looked between the expectant gaze and the plate. Should any dish appear dry in some spots and moist in others? Should it have so many unidentifiable bits—some very blackened. She had faced worse she reminded herself and delicately took a small forkful.

To spit or to swallow was not a decision anyone ought to face under that stare. There was no escaping it. She pursed her lips and swallowed, utterly grateful for the small amount she’d taken and prayed nothing more would come of it. (Could a prayer hold more power in the holy land of Rausten?)

Gently she nudged the dish aside and shook her head at the raised eyebrow in question.

“Is something wrong? Surely you can’t doubt my skill.”

Eirika shot the abandoned food a pointed look. “I don’t doubt your skill, dearest,” she said lightly. “It’s simply that which most concerns me.”

L’Arachel put on a most imperiously affronted look. “Why I nev—” and was cut off as Eirika cupped her face and kissed her.

“Well,” L’Arachel said when they broke apart with a pout on her lips, but a sparkle dancing in her eyes. “I suppose that is repayment enough for such a comment. We must get on this food. It’s not going to eat itself after all! I’ll have you know it is the finest!”

“Now that,” Eirika said with an appreciative eye over the rest of the spread, “I do believe.”

And it was a belief well-warranted. L’Arachel’s attempt went forgotten as they dug into fine meats, fruits and cream, and the most delicate of pastries. They alternated silences and conversation of many different things—the silences were never long. As they laid back, satisfied and enjoying the breeze and sunshine, it was peaceful and Eirika felt content to remain through the rest of the afternoon until L’Arachel suddenly sat up.

“I must confess,” L’Arachel said, “that of course I always treasure these times, however I had another reason for bringing you out here.”

Eirika joined her with a curious look. “What is it?”

L’Arachel’s eyes gleamed and despite sitting Eirika recognized everything in her posture as a precursor to a grand announcement.

“Why, the simplest and most important question of all. I spent countless hours thinking of the most beautiful ways to ask you, yet nothing can match our love. Eirika, will you marry me?”

Eirika stared. They had spoken many times of their futures, some roads more plausible than others when L’Arachel’s imagination flew away to greater heights. But…

“Just like that?” Eirika stammered. “Should we not discuss things and there are so many things to consider. Our duties and roles… The wedding itself…”

“Pish tosh!” L’Arachel waved a dismissive hand. “I’ve already set preparations in motion. Only the best for my beloved.”

Eirika smiled. It wasn’t as if this was entirely unexpected (not to her nor to anyone else, for L’Arachel and subtlety were never on speaking terms) and as much as it pained her to have to think of such practical matters as political alliances on this beautiful day, she knew such a close alliance would be of benefit to both Renais and Rausten. If L’Arachel hadn’t asked first, she wondered when she might have instead anyway.

She tried to affect L’Arachel’s lofty tones. “I see, but does our most beautiful and wise Empress not already know the answer?”

To her surprise L’Arachel’s voice softened and she took her hand in both her own. “I’m certain I do, my love, but I would rather hear it from your lips.”

“It would be my honour and my joy. Yes, L’Arachel, it would make me the happiest woman in the land.”

L’Arachel beamed and tugged her closer into a tight hug. “Not quite of course.”

Eirika chuckled—ever at the top in all things, that one.

They broke apart after a time, L’Arachel’s hand still wrapped around hers.

“Still…” Eirika said quietly as her thoughts darted ahead and the sheer enormity of everything started to make itself known. “There will be much to contend with and I’d best send word to Ephraim soon. Work must be done in both countries So many decisions to be made before the wedding itself. I fear it will be some time before we can have it and that will be an entirely different matter and…”

It was L’Arachel’s turn to quiet her with a kiss. “Everything will go perfectly smoothly, you’ll see. I am utterly content to wait for our wedding. After all it gives us so much time to prepare for the grandest affair!”

And grand it would be. Eirika smiled, relaxing under L’Arachel’s rock hard certainty. It was hard to worry under her optimism. Life was about to be busier than ever, but with L’Arachel at her side, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
